At Last
by cavanaugh-girl
Summary: Well it's about love and finally getting the one person you want and I'm not going to tell you any more just that I've never done this pairing muahahhahah. Ok only because I wrote a very long AN that explain it all sheesh....


**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it…**

**Ok so I tried something different so sue me…actually I'd rather you didn't I'm broke as it is ;**

**Maybe I should set up the story…its set about ten years from now and it's a conversation of sorts between two people. I deliberately left out the names. At first I was not going to make clear who the two people were…sort of a generic conversation that you can copy and past to your ship of choice…well that didn't work out…it becomes apparent who the two people are somewhere in the middle or end can't remember now. **

**Oh well you can't win em all and yeah I usually don't write like this but it just came to me in an epiphany if you will hell I don't know but it was so much fun to write I'll give you that.**

**Oh final thing it's a OneShot so it's complete muahahaha**

**Another final thing I know my set up was long.**

**Enjoy!**

_Will you marry me?_

It wasn't such a strange question; two people in love might often hear those words, but theirs was a different kind of love story. For one it took them more than a decade to get here.

"Well…what say you?" she looked at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Ah I don't know…this is coming out of nowhere really."

"So you don't want to marry me then? I thought this is what you wanted…I mean _I_ don't understand now."

"I did, I do…but after all this time…after all the different people in our lives...is this really what we want?"

She gave him a quizzical look…_what we want? Hell I want you…even if right now you're acting like an idiot. _"You mean you think we need more time…more time! Haven't we wasted enough time already? For the love of god all our friends are married already. We wait any longer and…and…I don't know I just know that we shouldn't wait any longer."

He didn't know why he was giving her such a hard time about it. He had only dreamed about it for the last ten years…that all seemed so long ago. From the first time he confessed his love to her to the first rejection he got. It hurt…but now here she was asking _him_ the question he was so afraid to ask.

"Look I love you I really do, but it's just not enough. I've had these feelings for you as long as I can remember because I simply can't remember my life before you."

Well then what's the problem, we both love each other…people in love get married."

"Fairytales…that's the place where that sort of thing happens. Have you ever wondered why it took us so long to get here? I mean ten years…even Jordan got married before us. I'm sorry I just think it's meant to be that's all."

"You're a coward."

"I beg your pardon? How am I a coward?"

"You said it yourself, even Jordan went ahead and put her trust into someone else. Garret is even seeing someone steadily and it looks like he'll beat us to the alter as well. You're afraid, of what I don't know. I'm telling you I want to be with you and for all eternity for that matter. Give me one good reason why not then because I still sure as hell don't get it."

"What about Nigel?"

"What about him?"

"He's still single."

"For the live of me I don't know why you would bring that up right now, but he isn't actually. He's seeing someone I found out about…about that person the other day. It's still hush hush."

"Oh everybody seems to be moving on and like usual it's just me."

"Oh I seriously don't know why I bother sometimes. YOU ARE NOT ALONE…YOU HAVE ME! Get it through you thick head. So do you accept or not…just look me in the eye and tell me that you are not in love with me and I'll never bother you again."

"I love you…that's not the point…I've wanted to be with you for so long that I don't actually know _how_ to be with you now that I have the opportunity. I'm scared you're right."

"Well we can be scared together. It's not like I have all the answers."

"You sure seem like you do."

"I don't ok…I just know that wasting anymore time is just stupid when we know we belong together."

"What if you decide that you don't want me once we're married?"

"How can I not want you, you're smart, loving, you have the biggest heart I've seen even though you don't show it too often. I think I'm a little at fault here. You came to me countless times with your heart on your sleeve and I just shot you down. I think I should be the one afraid of rejection."

"What do you mean…you're perfect."

"Yeah in your eyes, but what if _you_ decide that I wasn't worth the wait. I mean you've apparently had these feelings for me for over ten years now. I'm scared that I don't measure up to your ideal."

"Don't say that please…you do. You're a fine woman Lily Lebowski and I do…I do want to marry you."

"Oh my god Bug I love you I love you I love you. But you're wrong actually."

"What! Don't tell me you're taking back you're offer…"

"No! I would never. I just think you should call me Mrs. Lily Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy from now on…I mean it's only proper and practice does make perfect."

"Dear sweet Lily…you know my last name by heart? No one knows my name."

"Of course…I've only practiced it for the last nine or ten years or so."

The End

**A/N: So actually I am curious how this fared with all you people. So do me a favor and drop a line please.**


End file.
